


暴君

by papanano



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

一、

1995年的巴格达绝对不能算得上是个宁静又祥和的城市，自海湾战争以来，这个神明馈赠之地因为轰炸和劫掠的关系变得混乱又危险，从地下墓穴逃出来的韦伯在送走了梅尔文之后一个人再次踏上了旅程。

考虑到安全问题，他应该经由巴格达前往约旦，再由约旦到达以色列，最终穿过苏伊士运河抵达亚历山大城——之所以如此迂回一方面是他囊中羞涩，另一方面是因为这整条路是曾经伊斯坎达尔率军走过的地方，在彻底占领埃及之后，他就是这样从亚历山大城出发，穿过海、走过沙漠，来到这里，留下了足以记载史册的最为辉煌的战役。

年轻的魔术师突然停住脚步，即使他自认在此道上资质平庸，但却依旧能察觉到空气中有一丝不同寻常的魔力——与之前巴比伦事件并不相同，它好像更悠远、更深沉，不像是一般魔术师的吟诵，更像是在召唤着什么。这里是四下无人的荒漠，放眼望去韦伯能够看到的只有黄沙与沙枣树，而更远的地方不知何时冒出了一阵红色的漩涡。

它看起来像是龙卷风，又远远没有龙卷风那磅礴的横扫一切的气势，却在韦伯发现它的那一瞬间飞速地朝这个年轻人这边冲了过来，几秒之后就将他吞噬了。

二、

他已经很久没有能好好睡一觉了，一开始是因为伊斯坎达尔死，无数次的责备自己的弱小、无数次懊恼身为master的不足让他日日不能安寝，而在踏上旅程之后，又因为警惕心不足吃过好几次亏，身上的财物、行李都曾经在不小心睡着的时候被人窃走，所以即使是睡觉的时候，他也经常会因为一丁点风吹草动而惊醒。

但今天却不太一样。

空气中充满了极其好闻的味道，有一点甜腻，像是昨天他在巴格达街头吃过的沙枣，耳畔有水流的声音，很轻，像是庭院里的小小水渠，稀稀拉拉地在花园的角落里冒出来，小心翼翼地流淌着，然后是几声轻笑、一点点人类交谈的声音。

声音！

韦伯猛得睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的不是一望无际的蓝天白云，而是一个金碧辉煌的圆形屋顶，最开始的两秒里这个年轻人以为是哪个好心的中东土豪捡到了他，但屋顶上那黄金与青金石拼成的星座图却让他没来由地出了一身冷汗。

这并非是一般富豪家为了摆阔气而随便拼出来的图案，事实上在时钟塔的图书馆里韦伯曾经在某本书上见过这个。

《古巴比伦占星术》

古巴比伦！

魔力！

召唤术！

红色的龙卷风！

他整个人都僵硬了，在颤颤巍巍地抬起脑袋朝周围看了一圈之后，韦伯·威尔维特，第四次圣杯战争中唯一存活下来的年轻御主非常遗憾地发现自己居然没有被吓到重新晕过去。

这里不是巴格达……

不，应该说这里是巴格达，但并不是1995年的那个、并不是那个在海湾战争中被狂轰滥炸现在正在艰难重建的巴格达，而是历史上最辉煌的明珠、中东文明的起源，有无数的传说从这里涌现，几乎可以堪称为现代魔术的起源之地的——古巴比伦城。

也就是说自己一下子回到了一千五百……不，从头顶上上的占星图来推断至少应该是两千年前，一想到这里与现代社会的巨大差距，这个年轻人忍不住小声呻吟了起来，在刚才抬头的那一两秒里，他看到的是属于魔术——更准确一些是属于古代魔术中活祭的一小部分，人类残杀人类的画面在现代虽然并不常见但在古代却是习以为常的事情，他曾经看到过古代玛雅人为了掌握魔术中的一部分力量，会在春分时节里大肆屠杀被选上的十岁少年，信奉太阳与月亮的美洲如此，信奉星座的古巴比伦也是如此，当然从资源出发来考虑的话，人类反而是更容易成为祭品的东西。

空气中的甜香已经没有办法压制住源源不断从下涌上来的血腥味了，虽然此时此刻坐起来并不是什么好主意——他没法判断对方的来历与目的，但作为一个有正常道德观念的现代人他没法坐视其他人类在自己面前如同牲口一样被屠宰，只是这个动作引来了一连串的尖叫。

要命啊！韦伯忍不住捂住了眼睛。

是了，他忘记了，在古代埃及及两河流域女性贵族的衣服大多袒胸露乳十分暴露。


	2. Chapter 2

当然仔细想想居然讲不好到底谁受得惊吓更大一点，主持仪式的祭祀显然没有想到就这么点祭品居然能够成功，所以在看到韦伯坐起来的瞬间也情不自禁地发出了一声惨叫，当然比起受到惊吓的少年魔术师，他的尖叫声中更多的是欣喜若狂，不过这场献祭显然并没有因为韦伯的苏醒而告一段落，反而因为神明真的回应了请求使场面变得更加癫狂起来。

夏哈特们开始翩翩起舞，祭司们丑态败露，但韦伯的脑子却比下面所有吸了药的人都清醒，伊斯坎达尔曾经告诉过他波斯许多让人头疼的风俗，他们信奉的宗教与希腊的截然不同，比起希腊以宙斯为主、其他诸神为辅的多神教理论，琐罗亚斯德教更喜欢善恶双神、七神一体的原理——这种在后世远东称为祆教、拜火教的没落教派此时此刻在中东地区如日中天，它的宗教理念甚至影响到了日后的犹太教部分教义和各个哲学教派。

Rider在讲述波斯风俗的时候对这个宗教没有多加评论，一方面是因为征服王本人根本不相信阿胡拉·马兹达，在他看来这世上唯一一个太阳神应该在德尔斐的阿波罗，另一方面是因为他攻入波斯后，整个中东就逐渐被希腊化、教中诸多祭祀当时都随着大流士三世逃跑了，根本没有什么值得记住的东西，不过在韦伯看来兴许是因为波斯母子相亲让这位王者太过震惊以至于完全忽略了其他事情——那件事他倒是连续用不同的方式解说了三遍，可见对那位王的打击有多深重。

但此刻除了韦伯身处的祭坛之外，下面几乎已经被火焰所包围，未经提炼过的黑油在高温下发出了阵阵令人作呕的臭味，而最让年轻魔术师胆战心惊的是那群癫狂的信者在药物和宗教音乐还有鼓点的煽动下做出的种种自残行为。

有那么一瞬间，这位年轻人是想要出声阻止的——他尚且有作为新世纪普通人类的正常三观不可能接受这样恐怖的祭典，但当祭祀手上那鲜红的痕迹映入眼帘时，他整个人都无法动弹。

令咒……

虽然与之前出现在自己手上的那个样子不同，但毋庸置疑，那是可以让从者服从的绝对命令权，御主专属的印记。

Servant？！

他很清楚，在公元前，人类与魔术之间的联系远比现代更密切，传说中的诸多“奇迹”几乎都有魔术在其中运转的痕迹，但韦伯作为一个毫无建树的活人根本不应该成为召唤目标，但如果从“此时此刻本人还未出生”这个角度去思考的话，这种堪为奇迹的跨时代召唤好像也并非不能做到。

可是，为什么是自己呢？

这个年轻人并非没有自知之明，但比起自我认知，某个隐隐约约冒出来的恐怖想法让他不寒而栗——若说他与这个城市有什么缘分的话，撇开前几天发生的事情，就只有与那两位王正面接触过的那一小部分了。

不可能是吉尔伽美什。韦伯想，英雄王的年代要更早一些，这种穿着打扮和建筑风格、琐罗亚斯德教、公元前几个世纪，一个可怕的答案在心里呼之欲出。

恐怕……

他作为英灵，出现在了伊斯坎达尔生活过的年代——作为rider的敌人，出现在了波斯王大流士三世的阵营中。

他成了他最敬仰的人的敌人。


	3. Chapter 3

在确认这个事实之后，这位刚褪去稚嫩的魔术师先是一阵狂喜，却在兴奋过后多了几分茫然和无助，他参加过圣杯战争，兴许是唯一一个侥幸活下来的幸运儿，但活着能算是胜利吗？

若不是因为自己的弱小……

若rider不是自己的从者……

若老师和rider结成契约……

这种懊恼一直盘踞在他心头，日日夜夜啃噬着他的内心，无数次他梦到过那样的场景，伊斯坎达尔获得胜利的样子，他的从者站在圣杯前虔诚地许下了心愿，但画面一转又是冬木大桥上那点金光撕碎了所有的梦境。他本该是带着桂冠的王者却最终成为了无数片金色的光粒。

都是我拖累了他。

这个念头折磨了韦伯整整两年，所以在乍然发现自己居然能够碰见伊斯坎达尔的时候他满脑子只剩下了那位英灵的模样，但当理智回归、极品燃烧的刺鼻气味一次又一次的提醒他一个事实。

韦伯·威尔维特此时此刻并非人类。

也就是神代方能完成的奇迹，若是换成平时，这位年轻的魔术师恐怕会静下心来仔仔细细的研究一番，但现在他哪里有心情去考虑召唤自己的阵法如何构成、到底需要多少魔力才能维持这样的召唤之类乱七八糟的问题，他现在最需要的知道的是时间。

用这样惊人的代价召唤一个英灵足以证明希腊军队兵临城下、大流士方束手无策，若是按照伊斯坎达尔说起过的攻城路线和时间点去判断，兴许现在应该是大战开始前的七八天，高加米拉战役作为决定中东命运的一战一直以来都是那位陛下引以为豪的杰作之一，它作为冷兵器时代极少数出动人数多达四十万的战役，若是没能搞清楚时间、地点，即使此时此刻韦伯已经变成了英灵，也会瞬间被人海淹没。

这位年轻人是有自知之明的，在圣杯战争期间与其他惊才绝艳的master相比，他就十分得不起眼，能拿得出手的也就是那一丁点的好运，但战场上好运根本没什么作用，能躲开一箭的幸运不可能挡得住千军万马的齐射，能躲开一刀的攻击，绝不可能抗下赫赫有名的马其顿方阵兵的横冲直撞。

若是职介为assassin，还勉强能够玩玩千军万马中取敌将头颅的英雄戏码，但韦伯低头看了自己一眼，他是个caster！一个魔力只有C的caster。事实上他甚至没能在自己身上找到一丁点有用的技能，筋力E，耐久E，敏捷D，除了那金光闪闪的幸运——哦那倒是惊人的EX之外，整个面板就跟他以前和伊斯坎达尔一起打游戏时偶尔会碰到的废柴NPC一样毫无作用。简单来说，若此时此刻这是个游戏，而韦伯是操纵者的话，他绝对会把拥有这样面板的角色丢在仓库里直到通关也不一定会想起他的存在，但现在他该如何决定自己的未来呢？

作为英灵在令咒的约束下他不可能什么都顺从自己的心意，哪怕此时此刻他脑子每个细胞都在呼唤着冲出去、冲出巴格达去找伊斯坎达尔，理智和魔力的束缚也依旧将他困在祭坛上无法动弹，况且他也不想那样狼狈不堪地出现在那位王者的面前，他不想再一次跌跌撞撞、丑态百出、看到他只会哭哭啼啼。

他不想看到伊斯坎达尔时候只能喊对方一句rider，不光是作为臣子、作为追随者、作为爱慕他的人，有更多能对他诉说的事情，一路行来的艰辛、一路上的烦恼和忧愁、快乐和喜悦、吃过的东西、遇到过的人、不断变化的气候和潮汐，日升月落，斗转星移，他想对伊斯坎达尔说许许多多，却不应该又一次以一个失败者、一个丧家之犬的形象出现在他面前。

韦伯想要的——即使现在作为英灵未必能够达成——但他依旧想要让伊斯坎达尔为自己喝一声彩。

“所以，你是我的master吗？”他深深吸了一口气，目视前方，看向从远处逐渐走进的那位高大的身影，哪怕与对方从未谋面，但那身高、那打扮、唯一能够目视前方昂首阔步走进祭坛的人只有一个，“大流士三世陛下，是你召唤我的吗？”

他想要一战，哪怕此战必败无疑，他也依旧想要在战场上、隔着双方的军队，眺望远方。


	4. Chapter 4

古代波斯的诸多壁画中往往会将皇族刻画得比寻常人更为高大来凸显其尊贵，但大流士三世却是实打实地比其他人都高出一截，他皮肤略有些黝黑、披着紫色的袍子，头发与大部分中东人一样在尾部略微有些打卷，在火光的映衬下，看上去居然还有些亮晶晶的，韦伯摸不清头发上涂的到底是从希腊进口的橄榄油还是由埃及进口的香精，当然考虑到此时此刻安息还在波斯国土范围内，作为著名的香料产地，那里也应该会向巴比伦进贡相应的产品。

他试图表现得不动声色，在这个年轻人心里他认为自己绝不应该向大流士低头，说起来有些可笑，此时此刻威尔维特先生并非不清楚自己处于一种怎样尴尬的环境中，只要有一个人喊破他的来历——神代魔术师的强悍程度至少在时钟塔是有证可查的——他就会立马人头落地，为了他的目的，至少在最开始的时候应该与召唤自己的人达成和平相处关系才对，然而在韦伯眼里，眼前这个男人与其说是召唤自己的master，不如说是伊斯坎达尔的手下败将才更为正确。

这是个败者，而自己却曾与那位陛下并肩作战过。

韦伯承认他在这方面坚守着的是让人无法理解的固执，若是伊斯坎达尔在此的话说不定也会呵斥这份不知进退的倔强，但这个年轻人却不曾有过一丁点犹豫，反而更加认真地发问道，“你召唤了我，是想要我打败你的对手吗？”

“你知道我是谁吗？”理智上他知道自己接下来要说的话是在找死，也没有确切证据证明被召唤的英灵被杀死后会在自己的时间线上活下来，但他依旧想要说出来，依旧希望在这里、在这片他不了解也从未接触过的土地上，用自己的语言、自己心，向所有人正大光明地宣布，“我是……不可能服从你的。”

“我所尊敬的、我所崇拜的、我所发誓效忠的只有一个人。”

“伊斯坎达尔，他才是我的主人。”

我会死的！

韦伯·威尔维特的心颤抖了一下，他觉得自己应该像无数电视剧里演绎的那样大义凛然地闭上眼睛，但在这种时候面对眼前这样一个人物，多余的动作又好像是一种示弱、一种退让、一种妥协，他不希望伊斯坎达尔因为自己而蒙受羞辱，也不希望眼前这位波斯之王因为召唤出了一个从者而忘记了战争残酷的本质，这场名垂青史的战役不应该有神代魔术师的介入。

“这话有些意思。”波斯王皱起眉头，“我的术士们说，他们召唤出来的应该是祆教光明之神的使者，你是想否认这个身份吗？”

韦伯懵了一下，他发现自己正面临着一个尴尬的问题——他无法证明自己是谁。在此时此刻，公元前三百年大不列颠只是地图上一个无关紧要的岛屿，上面的风吹草动根本不值得波斯王去留意，能够放在这位陛下桌案上的是埃及、是马其顿，是在古代文明中璀璨发光的诸代古国，而不是他，这个来自于两千多年后的一个普通寻常的年轻人，“我和祆教毫无瓜葛，”他轻声说道，“请注意，尊贵的陛下，魔术召唤本身就有很大的不确定性，即使拥有祭品和相应的召唤物，也并不能确保肯定将想要的人召唤出来，就如同你所见的那样，我不过是个普普通通的人，对战争一窍不通，只是固执地坚守着一份无望的约定走在自己的人生道路上，对那个人抱有憧憬的、尚未成熟的傻瓜而已。”

他无法说出未来会发生什么，那些在历史教科书上被一笔带过的短句对于眼前这里的人来说却是即将面对的恐怖画面，参与人士三十万、死亡人数十万，冷兵器历史上极少见的大战即将在这里打响，“我帮不了你什么，我也不能帮你什么，所以请解除召唤，让我回到我应该在的时间。”

波斯王沉吟了几秒突然笑了一下，“看起来这场仗我输了。”他转过身，示意韦伯跟在他身后，年轻的魔术师忐忑不安地看向周围，与他想象的不同，周围人仿佛并没有马其顿人兵临城下、一场大战即将打响的紧张感，他们虽然端庄肃穆却也不过是因为皇帝亲临的关系，祭祀好像依旧在进行、帷幔后女性祭祀悉悉索索的声音也时不时传到韦伯的耳边，但当他踏出神殿之后，放眼望去的却是从未见过的景象。

古巴比伦如同一本拥有生命的书在他面前缓缓展开。


	5. Chapter 5

这是传说之城、这是奇迹之城，在韦伯能够想起的神话故事里，巴比伦作为发源地的至少占据了大半，他曾无数次试图从黑白照片里想象这个时代应该有的壮丽和秀美，却在真正亲眼见到的时候才发现，无论是书上写的还是博物馆里保存的断壁残垣都无法展现出眼前宏伟壮阔的万分之一。他贪婪地看着眼前的每一棵树、每一片砖瓦、每一朵花，试图用自己的眼睛、用自己的脑子记住这因为奇迹才得以一见的都城。

“这就是巴比伦，说说你自己吧，从遥远时代而来的异乡人，你们那个时候这个城市是怎么样的？还是如此恢宏与伟大吗？还是由贤明的君主所掌握吗？”君王的声音在他身后响起，韦伯看向他却最终欲言又止，当然他完全能说波黑战争、两伊战争、导弹在天上飞来飞去、地上被炸成了平地，百姓们民不聊生、无数人被迫成为了难民，但那是韦伯·维尔维特所在的那个年代，并不是大流士三世陛下所熟悉的地方，又何必让这个两千多年前的人知道那么多呢？

“它依旧伟大，”韦伯缓缓说道，“这里依旧是中东的明珠，是人类最向往的神秘之地，在这里将会诞生出无数伟大的故事和无数伟大的人，当然伟大的同时战争也始终伴随在左右，然而无论如何争斗，这里始终都是胜利者最钟爱的地方。”他没有继续说下去，却下意识地认为眼前这位波斯人的君王能够猜到他的未尽之意，毕竟他的敌人、那个兵临城下的马其顿人就是这座城市下一个主人，“我不能改变历史，尊敬的陛下，所以请让我回去，权当您和这里的所有人做了个虚无缥缈的梦，在趁着事情没有变得更糟糕之前，让一切回到原位。”

大流士沉默了片刻，他好奇地打量着韦伯的那身衣服——无论是希腊、埃及，无论是印度和更远的东方，作为波斯的主人、作为此时世界贸易中心的巴比伦，这位陛下见识过所有外乡人的穿着打扮，君主也好、奴隶也罢，无人与眼前这个年轻人有同样的穿着打扮，“若真如你所说，那为什么你会认识我的仇敌呢？还口口声声将忠心完全奉献给了对方？”

这实在是个非常难以回答的问题，韦伯很难向一个普通人解释什么叫大圣杯、什么叫圣杯战争、为什么能够在两千年后召唤出一个两千年前的君主——现在的召唤模式完全是神代的标准，需要的魔力、灵脉都和未来截然不同，以大流士三世的身份恐怕根本不能理解为什么未来会有一群魔术师要召唤出七个从者大打出手——王者的思想本就与常人不同，这在三王宴饮的那天他就已经感受到了——至于抵达根源之类的魔术师们才能理解的伟大梦想，对于一个普通人来说完全就是毫无意义的存在。

“我不知如何解释这里的因果关系，但就像您的祭祀从未来将我带到这里一样，在两千多年后，我也曾经将他的灵魂带入到我的世界，”他沉默了一会，那段刻骨铭心的画面仿佛是昨天发生的那样，点点滴滴都是最珍贵的回忆，“那时，我发誓成为他的臣子，所以即使你我之间有令咒作为约束，我也不可能成为你的助力。”他坦坦荡荡地看向那位陛下，“我是不应该出现在这里的角色，也不应该用我的记忆来影响这场名留青史的战争，所以请下令让我回去吧。”

韦伯其实很清楚，眼前这位皇帝陛下现在面临的困境，对手是天下无敌的马其顿王，即使波斯的实力并没有因为前几轮败仗有所削弱，但双方之间在谋略、在布局、在用兵方面的天分天差地别，而自己只要说出一两点来兴许就会改变整个战事的成败、改变历史、改变所有人的人生。

“我不能改变未来。”我不想因为我的存在，让那个男人再输一次。他斩钉截铁地说道。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1、本文的伊斯坎达尔是活着的，所以他的许多想法会和FZ时代身为英灵的伊斯坎达尔略有差别（比如对某些人的看法会有些许不同）
> 
> 2、本文之所以名字叫暴君是因为史书上大流士三世是个明君、亚历山大大帝也是从古至今最伟大的君主之一，然而他俩打起来，仅一仗就死了十万人，从民生角度而言，这两个人都能算是暴君
> 
> 3、站在韦伯的角度来说，他现在的master是大流士，他仰慕的人是伊斯坎达尔，他见证了冷兵器时代最伟大最恢宏的跨国战役之一。像他这种拥有现代正常三观的人，所以看到那种场面肯定会非常痛苦，因为他一个都救不了一个都没法救。
> 
> 4、这篇文不能算HE，结局大家都应该猜的到，韦伯回到了自己的时代，走上了自己的人生道路，但不是丧偶！不是丧偶！！不是丧偶！！！
> 
> 5、历史上这场仗，波斯方20W人、战车两百架、还有一堆战象，大帝方步兵4W，骑兵7000，是著名的少胜多。

韦伯说完这个就觉得自己估计会没命，这里可不是现代社会，一句话说错就掉脑袋在这个时代反而是稀疏平常的事情，用他刚刚那种强硬态度去面对一个王者，死上三回都是便宜他了——当然韦伯·维尔维特并非没有更完美的话术来应对眼前这位陛下，然而他根本没兴趣也不想用敷衍的态度去对待眼前这个人。

波斯王是个普通人，然而以他的身份要去了解魔术与秘法并不困难，当然知道祆教的祭祀——他的老师是以什么样的心情、付出多大的代价走进那间秘密房间的，眼前这个年轻人的所说的每个字明明应该让他愤怒、让他气急败坏、让还在房间里的所有还活着的人失望透顶，但大流士三世的心反而因此变得非常平静。

甚至，早有所料。

这并不是他与那个对手第一次交手。上一次在皮那鲁斯河畔的伊苏斯，他以几倍于对方的兵力在海岸线上进行长线包抄却被那家伙带着人从悬崖上突袭左翼，最终一败涂地，只能狼狈不堪地逃走，留下一地的辎重甚至还有自己的母亲和妻子。他对金子并不执着，波斯的富庶远胜马其顿，他所拥有的金银和珠宝能让他立刻重新召唤一支军队，然而家人深陷敌营却始终让他无法安宁。

他确定自己的母亲——薛西斯二世的女儿西绪甘碧丝会怨恨自己，毕竟他那个在波斯宫廷中受到巴戈阿斯迫害的女人根本不能容忍自己抛下妻小桃之夭夭的行为，当然，这也并不奇怪，毕竟他的母亲曾经亲眼目睹过他外祖父薛西斯二世与斯巴达那旷日持久的五年战争、她见证过波斯与希腊之间一直处于的上风，根本就不能接受自己的儿子是个听到几下马蹄声冲入左翼大营是就慌不择路逃走的懦夫。事实上他也在憎恨自己，憎恨自己的优柔寡断、憎恨自己的胆小怯弱、憎恨自己……根本不会打仗。

大流士三世——当然如果用俗名的话，这位应该被叫做阿塔沙塔或者在希腊文里被称为科多曼努斯的先生，即使母亲是薛西斯二世的女儿、父亲是二世兄弟的儿子，但实际上他本人是应该没有继承权的，若不是那该死的埃及人在波斯皇宫里横行无忌，杀光了薛西斯三世的兄弟和后代，又试图扶植一个傀儡上位，哪里轮得到他登上王座？只是最后他技高一筹先行诛杀了那可恶的巴戈阿斯，才让卡在脖子上的利刃少许远离了一些。

然而波斯却已经不是大流士大帝时期的波斯了，这个跨越了亚欧非三片大陆的庞大帝国早在几任君主轮番上演内斗好戏之时就已经逐渐落寞了，三世陛下能够感觉到——从那些拖拖拉拉不愿意带病助战的总督们、心怀不轨只看钱的异族们、占据着大批土地却不愿意分予农民的祭祀们，他看着巴比伦——即使这里是如此的壮观和伟大、即使这里是世界的起点和终点，但在这位皇帝的眼里，依旧能够在无数青金石与黄金、珠宝点缀的宫殿丛中看到衣衫褴褛的贫民和奴隶、看到在红瓦绿树下有气无力拍打着残影的瘦弱幼童。

他看到了，但他却什么都做不到。

我是失败者。

这位皇帝闭上眼睛，阳光洒在他脚边，隐隐约约的几声鸟鸣在边上一闪而过，在心底他有无数的愤怒想要朝着一些人发泄，是让波斯衰弱至此的巴戈阿斯、是兵临城下的亚历山大、亦或是身边这个始终坚定，毫无疑惑的灵魂。

“……你叫什么？”年近五十的王发问道。

“我叫韦伯·维尔维特，在两千年后是伊斯坎达尔的御主、是他的崇拜者、是他的追随者、是他的臣子。”韦伯抬着头，昂首挺胸，他不需要掩饰也没有必要对自己的心做出任何隐瞒。

他尊敬伊斯坎达尔、

他崇拜伊斯坎达尔。

他爱伊斯坎达尔。

“好吧，韦伯，我对你在两千年后发生的事情不感兴趣，但必须告诉你，你现在回不去了。”三世陛下冷静地说道，在那个年轻人错愕的目光下他抬起手指向那个隐秘的房间，此时韦伯才猛然发现不知何时起一股熟悉又陌生的味道悄然盘旋在自己的身边，那令人作呕的几乎能让他一秒就回忆起那天冬木市下水道那个魔术工房的恐怖血腥味惊得他退后了一步。

诚然这是神话时代，是神明在人类土地上唱响最后歌谣的年代，召唤要付出的代价依旧惨烈，年轻的魔术师在想到这一点时整个人哆嗦了一下，他僵硬地回过头，当那条华丽的波斯地毯被掀起来的时候，那些更浓重的血腥味扑面而来，刚才还在里面跳舞、嬉闹、念诵咒语的人，无论是祭祀还是夏哈特都已经统统倒在了地上，他隐约间能看到其中一两个人脸上依旧浮现着幸福的笑容。

他在古代。

而能够送他回去的人，已经死了。

“你……没有办法回去了。”皇帝的声音在此刻显得异常得冷酷。


	7. Chapter 7

这不是个很让人意外的回答，事实上在闻到血腥味的瞬间，韦伯已然对自己的命运所有领悟——当然有那么一秒，作为魔术师的他是兴奋的。这里是神话时代的最后绝唱，是神明离开这片土地前的余晖，作为一个两千年后的人类能够出现在这里、能够与传说中的人并肩而行，本身就是无法复制的奇迹。  
即使他不得不与伊斯坎达尔身处两个立场截然不同的阵营。  
“我知道。”他冷静地点了点头，“不过也并非没有办法，”魔力在他指尖凝结成一个金色的圆点，在时钟塔，这个名为韦伯•维尔维特的年轻人的确是个不起眼的存在，与他那个天才的老师是截然相反的类型，然而当他成为英灵之后，虽然数值依旧惨不忍睹，但英灵化却也有英灵化的好处，套用简单易懂的游戏术语就是此时此刻他放魔法是不需要读条的，“你是我的御主，如果杀掉你的话，契约就会解除，理论上我应该就能回去了。”  
波斯的王看了他一眼，皇帝好像完全没把那个闪亮刺眼的光点放在眼里似的，挑眉上下打量着韦伯，突然嗤笑了一声，“朕登基之前曾经在行省做过总督，而在这之前甚至可能比你还小的时候，朕已然是阿塔薛西斯二世陛下的阵前单挑的勇士，就你这胆量恐怕最多只杀过两只鸡。”  
“……三只，谢谢。”21岁好不容易开始抽条的年轻魔术师一下子没了之前的气焰，一脸完全被对方看透了的样子，他原本还天真地以为自己能虚张声势，然而眼前这个男人却是能与伊斯坎达尔鏖战数年的波斯末代皇帝，诚然在战场上他输给了无法战胜的军神，但并不等于这个家伙在治国理事上没有一套，“对不起，”他非常老实地道了歉，“我……只是很焦躁，非常不安。”甚至还很恐慌。  
这里是这个年轻人从未接触过的世界，语言、人种、风土人情、社会环境、宗教信仰……没有一个是他能够完全适应的，甚至他不能算是个优秀的工具人。  
“我不能带给任何人胜利，”韦伯轻声说道，他像是没有发现大流士三世的侍卫提着长矛又在那位皇帝的示意下回到岗位，只是单纯地思考着自己存在的价值，“在我的那个年代，我只是个还没出师的学徒、是个魔术回路少得可怜的家伙，我的同学、我的老师……整个时钟塔有无数比我优秀的人，如果在召唤的时候剥夺了我的理性，兴许我还能为你所用，可我有理智、我有记忆、我知道接下来会发生什么，但……也仅限于发生了什么。”他苦笑了一下看向眼前的皇帝，“我不可能改变我的立场，出于对那个人的忠诚，我也不会说出任何与对方有关的讯息，当然你可以放心，就如同我会对你保持缄默一样，那个人……在此时此刻他压根不认识我，我也不可能对他说出任何一个字来。”  
“我只想……看看他、看看在盛年，尚未变成我认识的那个伊斯坎达尔的时候，他是何等的模样。”  
“仅此而已。”  
他说完这番话又觉得好像有些过于异想天开——自己已经是个英灵了，不是穿越时空的普通人类，他有行动范围的限制，假如大流士三世执意要让自己呆在身边做个见证，兴许他只能在决战的时候，隔着战象和无数人，方能遥遥眺望伊斯坎达尔的影子，从那模糊的人形里猜测对方的模样。  
波斯王没有说话，他只是始终保持着威严又肃穆的样子，垂着头看着眼前的年轻人——他实在是太年轻了，大流士三世陛下忍不住想，难道两千年后的人类都像他一样成年了还会犯傻？以他的阅历和经验，自然能够看出韦伯根本没有隐瞒他任何信息——这不是个会藏得住话的光明使者，而他带来的也压根不是什么好消息。  
不过……这也不算是非常意外。  
波斯王在心中叹息了一声，随意地挥了挥手将周围的侍卫们遣散了大半，只带着韦伯继续沿着巴比伦塔朝下走去，与身后的那个小子一样，他也是满腹心事。


End file.
